1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an equipment used for athletic exercise, and more particularly, it is a portable device used to exercise and strengthen the muscles by pulling at the device.
2. Background
In the field of athletic exercise devices, there presently exist many different types available to the public. This invention is directed only to those devices which are used to strengthen the muscles by pulling at the device. Devices of this type are available in exercise establishments, where the user sits or stands and pulls at bars with his hands and/or feet. The pull bars are usually attached by rope or cable through pulleys to weights, and in most equipments, these weights, may be adjusted to suit the exerciser's needs. This type of equipment can not be considered as being portable and is certainly not inexpensive.
There also exist a number of hand and/or foot pull devices which are either incorporated into furniture such as chairs, or which may be attached to furniture. All the known devices use external pulleys and cables attached to springs or weights. In some of these devices, the pulling force may be adjusted by the exerciser. These devices are usually not intended to be moved once they are installed and are not generally compact in size for easy packing and moving.
For people who travel frequently, the most practical place to exercise pulling a weight, is presently an exercise gym that has installed the required equipment. When such a facility is not available or convenient, the would-be exerciser must do without.
There is therefore a need for a small, compact pulling force exerciser equipment which is easily portable for packing and carrying, and which can be attached to a suitable fixed object for use.